mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching Money.../Chapter 16
Omega: Wait, where is.... A thumping sound, almost like footsteps, is heard from where the group came in. Delta: Could that be Morcubus? ???: Hurry up, you lazy fools! Omega: Yup, that's Morcubus. Quick! Deactivate! The two AI disappear, just in time for Morcubus and an army of MorcuBots walk in and look at the limp bodies everywhere. Morcubus: This is perfect. ---- Later... ---- All of the sims (except for the two AI, Carl and Poppy) are in a dark red void with a purple flooring. The two AI appear in front of them. Omega: Wake up! Delta: Y-yeah! Wakey-wakey! A few of the sims slowly wake up, with Katrina being the first. Katrina: Oh. Wh-- Omega: Please don't say it. Josh: Okay, what's up with the sky? Delta: I have absolutely no idea where we are, but we know what happened. Omega: You see, when the water came bursting into the room, Morcubus later showed up and kidnapped all of you. Delta: Unfortunately, their base of operations had a Counter-UAV up, so we couldn't get in. Instead, we watched them throw you into a portal. We're not actually with you, and this is just a pre-recorded message that uses logic to guess your responses. Juwon: If this is a pre-recorded message, then how are you so accurate? Omega: Using Sherlock Holmes' action of deduction, we are able to correctly guess your responses to *scrambled* and *scrambled*. Katrina: I guess their Counter-UAV must be scrambling the message. Delta: *scrambled* we have no *scrambled* Carl *scrambled* Poppy *scrambled* gone, but *scrambled* find them. Zain: Well, while we're here, we might as well look around. Nicolas: Good idea. The AI disappear, and the sims start to walk around. Various creatures start appearing everywhere, and the gang runs into a large brown, furry cube-like creature. Katrina: Uh-oh Tara: Not good. The creature roars very loudly, and many creatures start going crazy. All of the sims scatter. Josh, Juwon, Katrina, Amanda J., Beebee and Summer run into a cave, and into a corner. Three large dragon-like creatures creep up behind them. Summer: Uh oh. The dragon does a large roar, and fires a laser at the group. Josh jumps up in the way of the beam, and evaporates before everyone's eyes. The beast then walks away. Katrina: Josh? Juwon: I did not see that coming. The other sims run in. Leaf: I think we lost them. Blanky: Hey, where's Josh? Summer breaks out in tears. Juwon: He's gone. A dragon fired a laser, and he jumped in front of it to save us. Zain: When we get out of this mess, let's have a proper funeral. Sage: Definitely. Everyone stays silent for a moment, and then a bright line shines near them. A portal opens up, and Omega and Delta are seen on the other side. Omega: Hurry up! Jake can't keep this up forever. The portal flickers. Juwon: C'mon get in! All of the sims jump through the portal, and Delta turns monochrome, and faints into Omega's arms. Omega: Delta, you should recharge. Delta disappears in an orange spark. Omega: Where is Josh? Juwon: He kinda blew up. Gold: That sounds kinda harsh. Omega: That is odd, as I still detect his signature. Does anyone have anything that belongs to him? Leaf: Nope. Vic: If you can detect his signature, can he have just been teleported. Juwon: That IS possible. Sage: So, what should we do now? Sky: Do you want to know what I'' want to do? '''Tara': Uhh... Sky: I want to stop Morcubus. He's thrown us in a room with lava, threw us in a maze, killed Josh, and wants us captured. I'm sick of him. Leaf: We challenged him before, and I too am sick of him. Leaf activates his guitar, and Blanky does the same. Blanky: We've got the Power! Blanky plays a note, and a laser flies out, going through Omega. Omega: Do you mind? Blanky: Sorry. Blanky deactivates the guitar, hoping not to do any more damage. Annie: If we do go after Morcubus, more people would need weapons. Blanky: Uhh- Annie: Besides you. Vic: Well... Vic pulls a sword handle out of his pocket, and pushes a button. A laser sword then appears out of the top of it. Summer: Where did you get that? Vic: When we were in that new cave, I kicked something on the ground. When all of you went into the underground club, I tried this out. Annie: Okay, so Leaf and Blanky have laser-firing guitars, and Vic has this laser sword. Anyone else. Ai: I think that's it. Annie: Yes. So, we need a few more weapons, then we'll be strong enough to get back at him. Juwon: Is that right? I mean, it wasn't right that he trapped us, but is it right to take revenge? Everyone (except Omega and Juwon): Yes. Omega: Incoming transmission! Zain: You can get messages. Omega creates a hologram of Morcubus. Morcubus: Good evening, my friends. Juwon: What do you want. Morcubus: I want to make a deal: Ai: A deal with a villain always means either that he wants a prisoner, or all of us to surrender. Morcubus: I will resurrect your friend Josh, if you give me Delta and Omega. Zain: Why do you want them? Morcubus: Have they told you about their power to destroy the Nightmare Crown? Juwon: Of course. Morcubus: To destroy it, they would have to supercharge the power. If there were only two of the four AI... Juwon: The crown would be supercharged, creating more dangerous portals. Morcubus: Exactly. Zain: Why would we give you Violet and Jake, if you just told us your plan? Morcubus: If you accept, your friend Josh will return, and you will no longer be wanted. Leaf: That does sound good. Morcubus: Do you accept? Juwon: Can you give us a minute. Morcubus: Of course. The Morcubus hologram disappears. Omega: I think you should give us to him. Delta: I agree. Delta suddenly appears, in a large flash. He is back to his old green colour. Delta: I saw the whole thing. Besides, Josh is more important then we are. Juwon: No, we're friends. Delta: But Josh is your friend too. Right? Ai: Yes, I agree. But letting yourselves go... Morcubus' hologram reappears. Morcubus: Time's up! What is your decision? Delta: We are going to give ourselves up. Morcubus: Excellent. As promised, here is Josh. A portal opens up and Josh falls out of it. Everyone (except Omega and Morcubus): Josh! Morcubus: Now, you have to keep your end. Get in that portal. The Morcubus hologram disappears. Delta: We are going to stop him. If we supercharge the crown's power, it would be terrible. Omega: Do whatever you can to get us back. Delta and Omega: Good bye. The two AI walk into the portal, and it disappears. Juwon: Good bye.